The Hold
Gallowglass / Episodes Overview: * 3.1 - Inquisitorial Hospitalities: While all palace personel of the Gallowglass retinue are feverishly preparing the arrival of Lady Inquisitor Rathbone, Sagisville has another mission for the Sandmen Cabal. This time it is a mission a great delicacy and seemingly impossible to accomplish. They are supposed to find and extract an individual named Armarian who travelled to Scintilla a long time ago. Meanwhile Tanisha Bones learns more about other factions who have high stakes in the Gallowglass company. She starts after Scintilla and her team with another ship and follows a ship following the Path of Holiness to the central planet of the sector. There she catches with her old team after loosing the unidentified pursuer. (+250 exp for all team members) * 3.2 - Heat on Scintilla: While tracing a mysterious ministorum message, the Acolytes make the acquaintance with a minion of Inquisitor Rathbone. (+200 exp for all team members) * 3.3 - Gunmetal Blues: Looking for the originator of the ministorum message the team makes its way from Hive Sibellus to Gunmetal City. It is not an easy road they take. (+100 exp for all team members) * 3.4 - Redhouse: Entering Gunmetal City the retinue encounters the dangers of the young hive. Fleeing the Underhive they make out a lady with a tatooed tear on her left cheek. With the help of a guide they are able to find Redhouse, some kind of hotel in the outskirts of Gunmetal City. But they enter a heavy combat zone as a platoon of well armed mercenaries tries to enter the house while staving off security forces and the PDF. The Acolytes find the mysterious man perceived as Helena by some, defeat and kidnap him. They are also able to rescue the young lady, they came looking for, from the roof of the burning Redhouse.(+200 exp for all team members) * 3.5 - Pearl of the Hive: The young lady seems to be an agent of the Officio Assassinorum and is a contact of Inquisitor Gallowglass. The retinue gets attacked at the hideout of Pearl. Tanisha sacrifices herself to shake off a mercenary band hot on the retinues heels. * 3.6 - Tears of Maccharius festival: The retinue establishes contact with mighty Forge and Trade Guilds of Gunmetal City. They replenish their equipment until they are armed to their teeth. * 3.7 - Sheol 17.beta: The acolytes travel to the hold and make contact with the custodes ghost station of Sheol 17.beta. After the Imperial Navy made quick requisitions while travelling through this sector 8 years before, the space station is now undermanned to the extreme. Only 6 persons make their living there and morale is on the brink of heresy. * 3.8 - Planetfall: The retinue lands on the prison planet and through divination of Bloody Mary they quickly find Armarian's location. He is beeing held at an Orc village where the team frees his unconcious body. * 3.9 - Closing the chase: After their joy ride the Akolytes decide on what to do next, visit with Interrogator Sagisville and get ready for solo assignments. * 3.9b - Sagisville says: His speach... ** Solo "Kerensky" - The Gallowglass Procedure ** Solo "Umbra" - In the Name of ** Solo "Mary" - Baptism of Fire ** Solo "Al Zufar" - Foxhunt ** Solo "Bones" - Dreamsong ** Solo "Kardan/Tonus" - Reckoning Category:Gallowglass Category:Gallowglass Missions